


Given the Givens? No Regrets.

by junegrass



Series: No Regrets [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Harry Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junegrass/pseuds/junegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came on slowly after Harry rose from the dead, his and Harry’s relationship did. This thing between them now, it was a while before he thought of it as a possibility, longer still before it was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given the Givens? No Regrets.

It came on slowly after Harry rose from the dead, his and Harry’s relationship did. This thing between them now, it was a while before he thought of it as a possibility, longer still before it was real.

It weren’t that he hadn’t noticed Harry was a fit bloke before he died. He had eyes didn’t he? And Eggsy would never deny that he had a type and Harry fit it to a fuckin’ T. And if things had gone differently from the get-go, if Harry had come into his life some other time or some other way, when Eggsy wasn’t first focused on getting out of jail, then on avoiding becoming Dean’s punching bag (again), and finally on making something grand out of his life? Then Eggsy might have put Harry in the category of blokes he’d try to blow if he got the chance, but that’s not the way things went.

Eggsy was as horny as the next twenty-something, but he didn’t think with his dick. Well, he didn’t only think with his dick, and he was thinking even less with his dick than usual when he met Harry. And then Harry went from savior to mentor to just another person he’d disappointed to dead. And nowhere in that progression was there a good time for Eggsy to imagine this thing that they’d end up with. 

And the way Eggsy sees it, that’s a good thing.

He was upset when Harry “died” and happy when it turned out he didn’t and looking back he’s grateful that that’s all he had to feel. Things was stressful enough what with saving the world from a colorful villain with only two mates for back-up. Doing it while in mourning for the love of his fuckin’ life would have been a right nightmare.

Plus, and this is shallow but whatevs, he would’ve been in no fit state to appreciate the chance to bum Princess Tilde, and what a shame that’d be. Her arse was a thing of beauty it was. And she was a real sweet lady too. He and Harry had gone to her wedding. But more importantly they’d also both gone to the three day orgy that she’d had on a yacht in the middle of the Mediterranean beforehand. Apparently hen nights and stag do’s were for commoners.

Royals were fucking perverts they were. Bless ‘em. He’d really have hated to miss out on that, and he knows for a fact Harry had enjoyed the fuck out of it.

Good times. Real good times … but what he’s saying is, the way he sees it, things turned out for the best and given the givens, their timing was as good as it could be.

***

Harry doesn’t regret anything about his relationship with Eggsy. Not the way it started (a drunken grope of his cock that Eggsy swears he meant as a joke but that Harry treated very seriously indeed) or the amount of time he spent telling himself not to go there before The Grope that changed everything.

It wouldn’t have been right for Harry to initiate this thing they have. (And no matter how often Eggsy laughingly insists that it was Harry’s response to The Grope, a kiss that was all teeth and tongue and wall-banging heat that was the inciting incident, Harry will argue to his dying day that Eggsy groped him with intent and therefore was the one to kick things off. And that’s that. Eggsy pursued him and Harry’s conscience is clear.)

Harry’s lack of regret and clear conscience don’t mean he is unaware that, viewed from the outside, their relationship might be regarded as … problematic.

First, he’s old enough to be Eggsy’s father. Hell, he’s older than Eggsy’s actual father would be if he were still alive. If he’dbeen unaware of that fact, his first meeting with Michelle certainly would have made him aware. But he’d done the math. It was one of the reasons he’d told himself not to go there. Eggsy was a gorgeous young thing and Harry was on the wrong side of 50. He knows the age gap is substantial and with it comes a perceived power imbalance. But it wasn’t something he agonized over once the deed was done. (Since in their profession, they were each equally as likely to die as the other, Harry felt it quite reasonable not to feel pre-emptive guilt about potentially dying before Eggsy. Eggsy was an insane fucking risk-taker and could just as easily die in a hail of gunfire at 32 as Harry could of a heart attack at 65.)

Harry was a secure man, comfortable in his skin and confident in his experience. But despite what it might look like, Eggsy held all the power in this relationship. Eggsy wasn’t his first partner, but he would be his last. Harry didn’t doubt that Eggsy loved him, but odds were that Harry wasn’t the last love of his life. And while it would be hard to see Eggsy move on, he would have Harry’s blessing and best wishes when the inevitable day came that Harry simply didn’t have the energy or stamina to keep up with a man in his prime.

Eggsy wasn’t the one who would be left behind, so Harry didn’t feel too badly about enjoying the blindingly brilliant and lovely boy while he had him. And if, thanks to another of Eggsy’s “jokes”, they discovered that they both liked it, quite a lot actually, when Eggsy called him Daddy? Well, Harry was strongly in favor of not letting anything get in the way of spine-melting orgasms and so he tried, successfully, not to think about why that might be so. It couldn’t be denied that Eggsy’s “jokes” had a way of working out in Harry’s favor. Harry tried not to think about that too much either.

In comparison with the age gap, Harry’s superior role at the office didn’t even rate as an issue. With that horrifying fossil Arthur gone (and Harry was so proud of Eggsy for that that he couldn’t contain the grin when he’d learned of it), no one blinked at their relationship. They were fucking professionals and neither of them ever considered asking for or giving preferential treatment. (That’s not to say that Harry had never been the recipient of a beneath-the-desk blowjob during working hours or fucked Eggsy after spanking his ass pink over the changing bench in Dressing Room One. Harry’s new rank of Arthur had its privileges for both of them.)

So no. Harry had no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently after years of reading fanfic without writing it, THIS is the fandom that got me to make an attempt. The brain is a weird and wondrous thing.


End file.
